The King of All Cosmos
The King of All Cosmos is one of the main recurring characters of the Katamari series and the one who assigns the young Prince to collect items on his magical katamari. He is the son of Papa, husband of the Queen, and father of the Prince. The King is known for his flamboyant personality, forgetfulness, and love of rolling up objects. In all of the games, his voice is usually heard as a record scratch, although during the credits of We Love Katamari, his supposed "true" voice sang the song "King of the kings." Personal History Spoilers Start Here Throughout the course of the Katamari games, the King's life is slowly revealed. The Previous King of All Cosmos raised the King as a competitor. The king once entered a junior-league boxing match, in which he placed second. Papa, accepting no less than perfection, threw the trophy over a bridge into the river below, much to the King's horror. The King later got in a fight while walking the streets. A gang attacked him, but using the skills his (over)enthusiastic father had taught him, was able to fight them off. However, one of the gang members had sliced off a chunk of his pompadour with a knife in the scuffle. Distraught from his misfortune, he wandered outside of town until meeting his future Queen. Returning home, Papa would have no thoughts of romance, as his son was a born fighter. Angered, Papa punched the king (his son) in the back of the head. To which the King responded by turning around and punching his father, knocking him to the ground where he slid backward into a flower pot. Dusting himself off, Papa simply walked off to his room. Later, the King peeked in to see his father staring affectionately at the second place trophy he had won years ago. Overcome by emotions, the King burst in and apologized, crying. Papa raised his hand, but rather than hit his son, he patted the King's back and embraced him. Soon afterward, Papa got to meet the queen, who he seemed to accept as the king's girlfriend. After teaching his son to drive, Papa fell ill, and one night called the king and the queen into his room. Tossing his son the crown, he winked, and his head sank. Thinking his father dead, the King rushed to his side, relived to see he was only sleeping. The King and Queen were soon married and had their first child, the Prince. As he grew up, the King made up a game he called Katamari Damacy, using a magical ball to roll up things. He developed a passion for it, and after a drunken night where he destroyed all the stars in the sky, sent his son to roll things up to make new stars from the katamaris. The people of earth became fascinated with it as well and began asking the King to make more stars, so he once again sent the Prince, this time with more of his cousins, to Earth to fulfill their requests. After everyone had their own planets made, he went on vacation in the tropics. In true form, the King did a cannonball into the ocean, causing a tsunami to wipe out all of the islands. Already knowing what to do, the Prince began taking requests for new islands. One day, the King and Queen would play a tennis match. Once again being excessive, the King hit a return shot so hard it created a black hole, destroying all the stars the Prince had meticulously built for him. Almost apologetically, the King took the blame, but sent the Prince to make new stars anyway. When the Prince succesfully creates the new planets the King has him make a Supergiant that engulfs all the other planets he made. The Supergiant becomes so big it plugs the menacing black hole forever. The King takes credit for stopping the black hole. Spoilers End Here Personality His love for Katamari Damacy is without equal, as is his skill. As a child, the King appeared to be under constant pressure from his parent, causing a low self-esteem to manifest. As the King grew into adolescence and met the future Queen of all Cosmos, the two began a relationship and he seemed much happier. As an adult, he truly cares for his son, ever since the Prince was born, and even if he could be too rough, impatient and hard to please whenever he gives the Prince a duty, he only wants him to have success against all odds, as he's shaped into a mighty king himself, once the King has to pass the crown to him (in a way, this causes history to repeat itself, with the King and the Prince, instead of Papa and the young King). However, as pure as his intentions are, it's no secret that the King doesn't tolerate failure, and can give harsh punishments to the Prince, and even his nephews and nieces, if his tasks are not completed. Originally he would scold the Prince for failing a course, possibly insulting him some. However, during We ♥ Katamari, he began shooting his eye beams in anger at the Prince and his Cousins for failing. By Me & My Katamari, he would string the Prince up and punch him like a punching bag. In Beautiful Katamari, he would put the Prince on a pool table and throw billiard balls at him. In Katamari Forever, he launches meteors at you. This is actually a mini game, as the Prince (or Cousin) can be controlled, and the more they get hit, the more points are earned. In katamari forever, Roboking (a robot version of the king) would throw meteors at the Prince or cousin (another minigame. this time, you get points for dodging the meteors and it continues on until you get hit too many times. the more times you are hit, the more you shrink.), and he is very (still not nice) when the Prince rolls up his random dreams. Also, during the games, it is seen that the King has a very arrogant side, getting carried away by little compliments, taking most of the credit every time a crisis is solved, as if all the work was done by him (when it's clear that he only creates stars from the Prince's crafted Katamaris). The King even throws insults when he's ignored (if the Prince or the Cousins started rolling objects before the King finished his speeches). However, as arrogant as prideful he is, it isn't hard to demolish his pride, since he fell into depression when a kid merely compared him to a school principal, as we see in Touch My Katamari. Apart from that, the King adores all joys of life, from his own family, to rolling Katamaris. Katamari Damacy The King of All Cosmos developed Katamari Damacy as one of his extensive list of hobbies. While he wouldn't do it to rebuild the stars (that seemed too much like "work") he has been known to roll a katamari himself. The first time the Prince rolled up the Sun, he said that that was "so 99 decades ago." It was shown later that the king used the sun as a katamari, rolling up all the fans and cousins in the katamari. When he began to bore off the game, other fans renewed his interest by asking for new, more spectacular katamaris, one even being 15,000,000km Fun Facts *When Prince wears the cool belt, (an accessory) it is the same belt that the king wears. *When he was younger and in his rebellious stage, the King had a pompadour hairstyle. When talking to the Prince about his memories of it, he seems to have been very fond of his hairstyle. *Despite creating the game of Katamari Damacy, it is unsure whether the King himself has ever rolled anything up with a katamari. *When a katamari rolls up a cousin, after completion of the stage, the King often asks them what they're doing on Earth, which is strange due to the fact that Earth is the only known inhabited planet. *The King's mother is never shown nor mentioned in any of the games. This could probably serve as a reason why he and the Prince are very different, despite both having aggressive fathers. **The King might have been adopted by Papa, which would explain a non-existent mother figure. The King's father also already seemed to be quite old by the time the King was very young, and possibly needed an heir to pass the crown to. **The King shows no resemblance of his father, having a gray skin tone and a flamboyant yet self-conscious personality. *The King even has a Twitter account. The link is directed here. *A character from the show Chowder, The king of the sky, was inspired by The King of all cosmos. *In The Simpsons Video Game, Milhouse was dressed as The King of All Cosmos. *In Pac-Man World Rally, The King appears as part of the background from the King's Kourse track. *Just like the Prince, the King had an antenna on his head when he was young. However, once he was an adult (as portrayed in Katamari Damacy), his antenna disappeared. Interestingly enough, the Queen and Papa have the same characteristic. It is unknown if it sinks into the skull or it just falls off, but it is implied that the Prince and his cousins will have the same characteristic as well, once they are adults. Also, it seems that his face becomes complex as he become an adult while the Queen doesn't, meaning the males of his kind will change in face while the females' faces remain the same. *The King also has an ability called "Royal Warp", that teleports The Prince back to the place where he was rolling if he "goes aways". However, this is only used when the player manages to glitch the game (Katamari Damacy) in a way that makes the Prince falls from the map into the void below. It is unknown if it is possible to glitch the other games in the same way, which in turn means that it is unknown if the Royal Warp was ever used in another game. *In Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies, the titular character inner monoluges the absurd nature of a witness claiming to be a great man by saying that if they're a great man, he himself must be the "King of All Cosmos". *He displays a number of verbal habits, which include: Referring to himself by plural pronouns (that is, using “we”, “our”, and “us” in place of “I,” “my”, or “me”); and often ending a sentence with a “yes?” seeking approval from the listener—mostly, the prince or a cousin that the player controls. Category: Characters Category: Royal Family Category: Gameplay Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters